Spiraling Time
by TheLoserWhoDoes
Summary: After meeting up with his two teammates after a year Naruto had been excited to see them! but...not excited to do work such as fighting the forces of the White Fang, Roman Torchwick and many more foes, to eventually leave his mark on the world and to become the Hero he always desired...but how much time does he have?
1. Team MOSS of Beacon

**I own nothing**

 **Please check out the author note's below and enjoy!**

 **(A glance to the past)**

The sun shined bright in the world of Remnant, it's light reflected off all the trees in a forest, the small leaks of light that seeped through the tree leaves and on to the grass and dirt.

Within this Forest was a small village that sat peacefully in the west of Mistral, this village was known to be a save place for all people, Human and Faunus.

The name of the Village was The Village Hidden in the Leaves, the inhabitants of this small village all were protected by a leader of the village, The Fire Shadow.

The said Fire Shadow was told to be the strongest of most Huntsmen and Huntresses and would only use his or her power to protect the people and the village.

Within it, a boy can be seen standing upwards on the cliff, to a normal person outside the village it would be considered magic but to the inhabitants it was normal.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a Toad/Fox Faunus.

The young man wore a bright orange t-shirt with a red spiral on the chest. he wore navy blue shorts and blue sandals, the most noticeable feature about him however was his facial features and hair, he had bright blond hair which was spiky and it reflected the sun's light like his eyes that were surrounded by an orange pigmentation, his cheeks donned three whiskers like marks staked on top of each other.

Naruto gained his hair and eyes from his father who was like him a toad faunus, while he got his mother's face and whiskers from her who was a fox faunus.

Currently we see 7-year-old Naruto graffitiing the first Fire Shadow's face, Madara Uchiha, the man who was said to still watch over the village with his eyes carved into the mountain.

"Hehehe I will start with Lord First and then I will do lord's second and third! Heeheheheh they will never see it coming! Dattebayo!" laughed Naruto, he was feeling very giddy today and wanted to prank lord third who would give him some attention.

After painting a moustache on Madara's face with red paint, Naruto moved on to lord second's face, Tobirama Arc.

Remaking Tobirama's face from a cold warrior to a warrior who was blushing and had two painted cigarettes sticking out his nose, Naruto liked painting on Tobirama's face, it made it less scary looking.

Just before Naruto could continue; a shift of wind suddenly blew right past him and someone picked him up.

"Whaa?!" cried Naruto before being taken to the top of the Fire shadow mountain and was sat down on the rocky terrain. Naruto looked up to see an old man, he wore a white haori with a full-length red kimono that was tied with a white sash, this old man had a white goatee that signalled his age, on his head sat the Fire shadow hat.

The old man sighed. "Naruto how many times are we going to do this? I know I promised to play with you but I couldn't today, how about you clean this up?" said the third fire shadow.

Naruto looked down and nodded understanding that he was in trouble. "Alright grandpa Hiruzen I will clean it up" he said before standing up and walking to the village to get the cleaning tools.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto walking and called to him. "How about this Naruto? You clean the mountain and we can get some ramen yeah?" Hiruzen said, he somewhat knew Naruto was going to say yes.

In a split-second Naruto started running to the village to clean up the rock but not before yelling the deal. "YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FREE RAMEN! SEE YOU SOOOOOOOON GRAMPS! DATTEBAYO!" he shouted over the village.

Hiruzen watched and smiled, the boy was one certainly Kushina's child with his energy and verbal tic.

 **(Present)**

Naruto smiled at the memory, now standing taller at 156cm with his hair slightly longer and under his bangs sat a black head band with a leaf symbol carved into the metal plate that sat on his forehead.

Naruto now wore an orange sweat shirt with black strips around the waist and wrists of the long sleeves, he also wore a pair of black pants and black sandals.

His age now was 14 and he had travelled out the village to go see the world for himself and to become an official hunter. Normally Naruto would go to Mistral academy but Naruto's old team, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, had sent him a letter that they were going to Beacon academy in Vale from an invitation from the man himself, Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon academy, Naruto was invited to see them and their Sensei, Kakashi Schnee.

The young boy looked out the window of the bullhead he was currently riding in and looked out to see the large lake that sat in front of Beacon academy, the sight was nothing short of breath taking, the water reflected the sun clearly showing the water was clean and Naruto could see fish swimming around with his toad eyes.

As Naruto was still looking out the window, he heard the voice announcement come from the speakers in the bullhead.

"All students coming from other kingdoms please prepare for landing at Beacon academy" it said before leaving the students back to their normal conversations.

Naruto felt a little off place here, he didn't have any friends here except his teammates and apparently the Vytal festival was around the corner, maybe he could make some more friends here? He wouldn't know.

As the bullhead landed, the hatches that were at the back of the flying transport opened to reveal Beacon academy.

The students behind Naruto and including himself were amazed at the size of the place and the beauty, it looked like a castle, especially with the large runway leading to the main hall.

As Naruto looked around he could feel the wind breeze against his hair and his face, the temperature was nice here in Vale and it reminded him of his village with how green it was.

Just before the toad Faunus could look at it any better he had heard screaming and a large crash close by him, the Shinobi from Mistral quickly went to investigate so he ran off towards the direction of the crash.

When he arrived, he had saw a lot of dust around the crash site which sat behind a colonnade that was a part of the school.

Naruto looked in the dust and saw a small locker that was rocking around in the crash site. "Help me please someone!" cried a voice inside the locker.

The blond quickly realized that someone was inside it!

"Hang on I am coming to get you out!" Naruto said and he jumped down the crater which wasn't very big, as he got closer to the locker he noticed it was code based so the locker was shut tight.

Naruto looked around the locker to see any other opening but couldn't find anything so he decided to rip the locker open…with his bare hands.

The Faunus grabbed hold of the locker door and pulled with his muscles, it didn't budge first but then when he used his weight it started to snap and a few moments later the locker broke open and Naruto fell to the floor.

"Oooof" Naruto landed on his butt with the door on top of him but quickly threw it away and dusted himself off before looking up at the opened locker that a blond came tumbling out of.

"Are you alright Dattebayo?" asked Naruto who held his hand to the person who fell out the locker, this blond had straight blond hair with blue eyes and white skin.

"Y-Yeah…. thanks! I thought I might not be able to get out for a while...who are you by the way?" asked the blond who held his hand out to the shorter blond.

Naruto took his hands and shook. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, and you?"

The student replied. "Jaune, Jaune Arc, ladies love the name" he said with a smile, however he came slightly confused when Naruto's mouth was slightly open.

"W…Wait. Are you serious? You're an Arc? So…your related to the Second Fire shadow?" Naruto asked with surprise, it wasn't every day you would meet some family member of a deceased leader, especially the second fire shadow who was known to not ever to speak about his family.

"Y-yeah…that would be my ancestor, Tobirama. Did you come from his Village like these two others from my class?" asked Jaune before noticing Naruto's headband and then looked at it.

The Uzumaki pointed to his headband and smiled. "Yeah, Shinobi from the Hidden leaf! Oh by the way, you wouldn't be talking about Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno would you Dattebayo?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Jaune's reaction was all Naruto needed. "Oh! You know them? Are you their mystery teammate that everyone has talked about?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but then realized they were still in the small crash landing site.

"How about we talk about this more after we leave this landing site?" Naruto asked with a grin and pointed his thumb behind his shoulder.

Jaune nodded and they climbed out, when they reached the top Naruto looked around and asked the older blond.

"So…where do we go now?" he had asked while looking around.

Jaune looked at his Scroll and sighed, it would be the end of the session before he got back, oh well.

Naruto and Jaune started to walk towards the school. "So Jaune what's this mystery teammate about?" asked Naruto, he was curious on what was talked about him and his old friends.

The older blond looked at Naruto and replied. "Well I have only heard rumours but apparently Sasuke and Sakura's teammate is a Shinobi like them but isn't here because he ditched them, again this is only rumours and some other say that the 'Mystery teammate' is a handsome dazzling guy who can defeat Grimm easily, but every time someone comes to them about the mystery they only say "You will meet him in time" now that I see you got that headband I'm guessing that you're the 'Mystery teammate'" Explained Jaune, he was nervous telling rumours that Naruto might take the words the wrong way.

Naruto laughed at the little explanation before frowning, he didn't ditch them, they ditched him!

The blond Faunus was about to debunk the rumours but stopped walking as three people stood in front of them, two girls and one boy.

Jaune seemed to know them. "Guys! How was class?" asked Jaune how smiled at them but one of them, the red head seemed worried with him.

"Jaune! Where were you? I was in class and all I heard was a scream!" said the woman, she reminded Naruto of his mother with that long red hair, and worry personality not to mention that she sounded familiar.

"Pyrrha it's fine don't worry about it! Anyway, you know who this is?" asked Jaune who opened his arms and presented Naruto who folded his arms on his chest and grinned.

Nora Valkyrie was quick to answer. "OH! He's a secret agent from Atlas!" she cried with a big grin.

Ren quickly came to the rescue. "No Nora look at his headband, from my guess he is from the same village as the two members of Team MOSS (Moss) and Professor Schnee" he said.

Naruto looked at him and said. "So Kakashi-Sensei is a Professor here? Ha! Did he stop reading P- "before Naruto could finish that sentence a hand clamped over his mouth.

Team JNPR were so surprised by the sudden appearance of their Shinobi Professor. "Professor Schnee!" they exclaimed in shock.

Kakashi was a man who had grey spikey hair that defied gravity, he had a scar over his left eye and wore the simple ninja outfit of the Hidden leaf, he held Naruto by the mouth who was trying to wiggle out of his Sensei's grasp and waved. "Sorry I am going to need to catch up with my student so I will see you later!" and just like that he disappeared with tree leaves floating around.

 **(Ozpin's office)**

Currently Ozpin sat at his desk with his fingers crossed, he was patiently waiting for someone.

That certain someone just came tumbling into the room right now with one of the teachers too.

Naruto fell to the floor and took deep breaths before glaring at his Sensei. "WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU DON'T JUST KIDNAP SOMEONE!" Naruto cried now suddenly standing up and pointing his middle finger at his old teacher, who just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Ahem" faked coughed Ozpin to get the two-people's attention.

Naruto turned around and looked at the new comer. "Who are you?" he asked rudely, for doing so Kakashi hit him across the head.

"Ahh! What was that for you lazy pervert!" said Naruto who held his fist at Kakashi who was pointing at Ozpin.

Ozpin waved at Naruto. "Hello young man, my name is Ozpin and welcome to my school, I do hope you enjoy your stay here" said Ozpin.

Naruto looked at Ozpin and smiled. "Thanks for the invite! I can't wait to see my friends and check out the school!" said Naruto, the place was cool but school was never the blond's forte.

Ozpin stood up and walked around his table. "Mr. Uzumaki, could I ask you a small favour?" he asked.

This confused Kakashi, what did Ozpin want from Naruto from just meeting him? Ozpin was always a weird one in Kakashi's mind.

Naruto closed his eyes and hummed for a second before nodding with a big grin. "Sure! What is it -ttebayo?" he said, the verbal tic gave Ozpin slight nostalgia.

'So…. Dattebayo huh? Well that is a bit familiar, isn't it?' he thought to himself before answering.

"Naruto, if you don't mind…can I test you? I would like to know where your power sits…If it's around Sasuke's and Sakura's level then I maybe could get you into my- "Ozpin was cut off by Naruto.

"Sasuke's level? Pfffft, I am way stronger then him! I could beat him in like…. uhhh….one minute!" said Naruto a little unsurely but confidently.

Ozpin stayed silent and observed Naruto, seems like he and Sasuke have a rivalry because the Uchiha said the same thing about Naruto.

"Well I don't doubt that, I would like to see you fight in a tournament style match with someone of teachers choosing" said Ozpin, he looked at Kakashi who was just reading his porn smut.

Naruto looked at Ozpin and back at Kakashi who was still reading his porn and then thought about it, he might be able to fight strong people here and maybe make a bunch of strong friends.

"Hmmmmm Okay! I accept Dattebayo!" he said holding his fist out for a fist bump which Ozpin bumped back.

Kakashi looked at what was going on and smiled, Naruto seemed to make a new friend who was the principal of Beacon academy.

Ozpin moved his hand back on to his cane. "You can go now Naruto, and it was good meeting you…by the way, If you want to find your friends easier then I suggest going to the cafeteria as it would be lunch break now" he said.

Naruto nodded and ran to the elevator waving at Ozpin and Kakashi. "See ya guys! I am going to go see my team!" and with that the doors of the elevator closed.

Ozpin looked at Kakashi. "Well he is interesting, I do hope you can convince him to stay in the school after the Vytal festival" he said with hope, the boy was interesting and had something about him that made him calm and happy around the boy.

Kakashi just held a thumb up and disappeared from Ozpin's sight leaving leaves on the floor.

 **(With Sasuke)**

Walking towards the cafeteria was Sasuke Uchiha, his appearance was jet black hair in shape of a duck's backside, he had two bangs that sat in front of his face and two black pupils that were in his eyes, Sasuke's clothes consisted of a white high collared short sleave t-shirt that was zippered, with a pair of black pants and sandals.

On his backside was his chokutō, snake sword.

As he walked to the open doors of the cafeteria, he thought about ways he could improve his team work with his team leader, Magenta.

Thinking about the girl, her appearance came to mind.

Magenta had dark blue hair that was tied into a pony tail and had a strand of magenta hair cover her left eye which was Magenta as well while her right eye was green. The team leader's clothes consisted of a black flannel which was buttoned all the way to the top and navy blue shorts which was up to her knees and her foot wear was a pair of black boots that was laced up.

Magenta was quiet and calm but she would get loud if arguing, she always disagreed with Sasuke's ideas for certain things and that led to loud shouting between them.

Sasuke always wanted to get along with her but she would just close herself off, leaving him to just ignore her.

Before Sasuke could think about her anymore he heard someone call to him. "Sasuke!" called a voice.

He looked up and saw his old friend and current teammate, Sakura Haruno.

"Hello Sakura" he said and saw her do a pose.

"Sasuke you like my new look?" she asked, Sakura was currently wearing a sleeveless red qipao that reached her upper thighs with white trimmings and a white circle on her back, her torso is held by a black obi that sat underneath her chest, her lower clothing consisted of black shorts underneath the dress and her shoes consisted of regular black, high heeled sandals

She right now was hoping that he would say something romantic but only got the usual.

"You like fine, come on I am hungry and want food" said Sasuke walking past her, she slumped and walked with him.

"So…do you know what day it is?" she asked happily to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eye brow, what day is it today that is so important?

Sakura could tell her couldn't remember, so she reached into her pocket and pulled out an old photo.

The photo was of three children with different hair styles, she pointed to the blond haired one with whiskers.

"Now do you remember?" she asked with a smile, it was fascinating on how quick Sasuke's face turned from confusion to shock, he was about to say the name of the child…. if the person didn't come from another door across the room and yelled.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE! DATTEBAYO!" yelled Naruto with a big grin and looking into the cafeteria.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto and generally smiled, it had been a while since they saw they're friend, they could remember when they were leaving for Beacon on how sad Naruto looked but now he seemed happy.

Sasuke lifted his hand and waved at him. "Hey Naruto!" he said looking into the blond's eyes.

The Toad Faunus jogged towards his old teammates. "Hey guys! Long-time no see!" he said and stopped jogging when he was in front of them.

To the students watching, they wondered who was the blond-haired Faunus, rumours already were being hypostasised.

"Is that the mystery teammate?" "The blond kid looks like he knows Sasuke" these were the many questions flying around the cafeteria, however one certain team had different questions themselves.

"So…. he's Sasuke's and Sakura's lost teammate?" asked Ruby, she was currently staring at Naruto.

"…." Blake simply observed, it was nice to see a Faunus not caring about his appearance but it was also sad he couldn't hide it if he tried.

Yang was looking over the boy. "If he was a little older then he would be just my type" she said with a grin, he wasn't bad for a 14-year-old.

Weiss simply kept studying but glanced at the boy, he reminded Weiss of Ruby when they first met.

With Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, the three were just chatting.

"So yeah, I basically killed the Grimm and then helped the kid, it would have been easier with you guys but I could do it!" said Naruto, he was grinning until he smelt a smell of something so tasty….so good…. Ramen.

Naruto looked in the direction of it but noticed Sasuke staring at it two, in that instant their stomachs voiced their need for food, they looked up at each other and frowned, Toad Eyes met Black Uchiha eye's.

Naruto lightly laughed. "Heh, you know how this is going to end…. don't you Sasuke?" he said with a smirk, Sasuke looked back at him with his own.

"Yeah…. it's going to be in my mouth and you're going to watch me eat it" said Sasuke looking back, Sakura just sighed at the antics of the two best friends and took a step back.

The two took it as a 'START!' and ran at incredibly fast speeds towards the Ramen bowl.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST Nankou Furaku)**

Everyone who was observing now couldn't see them as they were so fast, it was like a race between two sports cars.

The two boys were currently running Shinobi style and were neck and neck, that was until Sasuke tried tripping Naruto which worked.

Naruto tumbled a bit before recovering and throwing his sandal at Sasuke who then tripped as well leaving the blond to run past him.

But before hitting the ground Sasuke brought Naruto with him by grabbing his ankle, the two fell but they both got up and started to fist fight, they both threw a punch at each other but their fists just connected, the clash made a shockwave which shook the building.

Everyone who felt the wave could sense Aura coming from it, Weiss looked up in shock. 'That is Aura I am feeling! So, this is what these "Shinobi" are capable of' she thought and observed the fight hoping to see anything that might interest her.

Blake still stayed silent but slightly frowned, the Aura they were producing were no joke.

Ruby looked at the two boys in surprise at how quick they were, while Yang just smiled at the now show of entertainment.

Naruto and Sasuke moved back their fists and waited for each other to attack but Naruto got impatient and ran forward for a punch, he went for a right hook but Sasuke blocked it with his lower forearm and then quickly went for a jab at Naruto's face, the blond quickly used his left palm to push it away.

Naruto raised his right knee to kneel Sasuke in the stomach but the black-haired boy quickly used his own knee to counter the attack, the stood there for a second before going into a barrage of hits at each other, Naruto tried punching Sasuke in the face but Sasuke blocked it with his palm and countered by jumping up and twirling in the air to kick Naruto's head, but the Faunus raised his wrist to block the attack.

Sasuke used this to his advantage and flipped his body over Naruto and went for an attack to the back of Naruto's head but the blond quickly got on his hands and used his legs to catch his arm between his legs.

The Uchiha tried to sweep kick but Naruto pushed himself up with some force to throw himself above the sweep kick, as he descended Naruto tried turning his body to flip Sasuke on to the floor, he successfully did and Sasuke hit the floor making cracks while doing so.

Sasuke's thought of the difference between the Naruto before and now, there was a huge difference, the idiot is using his head now.

Naruto's thoughts were the exact same.

The Faunus quickly got up along with the Uchiha.

They grinned at each other and then charged at each other again, Sasuke punched at Naruto's chest who lost the wind in his lungs, Sasuke then went for a combo, he kneed Naruto in the face and sent him up high then jumped up after him, using the momentum Sasuke delivered a barrage of kicks on Naruto's body and sent him crashing into the ground.

Sasuke then landed on his feet and reached for the bowl of Ramen sitting there on the table, just before he could grab it, he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and then punched across the face and tumbled on to the table, his sword fell off his lower back.

Naruto reached for the bowl but was hooked across the face and took a step back, Sasuke didn't reach for the bowl now…he had this urge to beat Naruto up, and so did the blond.

Sakura just stood there and shook her head, they always did this with anything wither it be mission picking, who gets trained first or who gets the last cookie, she always felt tired when they did this and had to often stop the fighting.

Every student just watched and couldn't say a thing, this was the first time they had seen this side of Sasuke, especially in a fight, he always won his matches and yet here he was being smacked around, some people thought Sasuke's and Sakura's training system was brutal but this…what they must have been threw must be carnage.

Sasuke and Naruto both jerked their fists back and hooked each other in the cheek, their fists was embedded into each other's face, they simply stood there before pulling back and falling to their knees huffing and puffing.

Naruto was the first to speak" Sasuke…. your good…" he said between breaths. "I can't…. wait to…. fight you in a proper fight" he said looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah….me too…. I can't wait….to beat the shit….out of you..heh" laughed Sasuke and raised his fist along with Naruto to fist bump.

"Hmmm, this Ramen is good!" said a voice to the two-boy's side.

 **The end of the first chapter.**

 **Okkkkkkay.**

 **I am glad to present this story to you, I worked on it for a while.**

 **Now to answer the question on everyone's mind…. Pairing.**

 **I don't know what to do about that one, I am still wondering about it (Wellllllllll It's not all that big on my mind :/), I do not mind talking to someone about it.**

 **Also for my other story, I will be doing a chapter each week for both story's, so this one is this week and next week is T.E.O.G.A.D (The eyes of good and evil)**

 **For Future questions that might pop up, here are your answers:**

 **Q: Is Naruto a god in this fic?**

 **A: Nope, I am going to make him decent though, when it comes to power of him right now with Sasuke and Sakura, they are at a level above of Pyrrha Niko's right now when they work together, and their separate fighting skills are about…..hmmm I would say for Sasuke he is at Yang's level, real powerful, as for Naruto he is about Ruby's level BECAUSE he doesn't use his head unless for a really cool plan, as for Sakura, she is about Weiss's level since she uses her head but isn't that far apart in power from Sasuke and Naruto, which sadly will change over time.**

 **(For the people who like to pick out small holes in my story: yes, most characters were surprised that Naruto's and Sasuke's punches were Aura infused but that was because Sasuke did a 180 change in personality and because Naruto's sudden large Aura tank)**

 **Q: Is this going to be a Harem?**

 **A: Look…. uhhh I don't know…. I haven't even got into writing Romance yet in both my story's so…. we will have to see you know? I also gotta follow Naruto's personality and try and corporate that into a relationship of 1 girl, let alone 2 or 3 xD.**

 **Q: How is this like the other story?**

 **A: Well….it isn't but I do want to restart with a "Good Naruto" idea, Originally I was going to have Naruto after the Fourth Great Ninja War come to Remnant as an absconder buttttttt, I thought most people wouldn't like it.**

 **Q: Why isn't Naruto just a fox?**

 **A: Overused, I haven't seen a fic with a Toad/Fox Faunus like Naruto, as most people go for just the fox as it's easy but I felt that the Toad would be interesting….and I didn't want to put some fox shit on Naruto's clothes so…. yeah.**

 **Q: Is that Naruto wearing his Hokage outfit without the cloak? And Sakura from the last? And Sasuke from Shippuden but without the rope?**

 **A: Yes, Yes, and yes…. we can change if you like but I felt like those specific outfits would go well with their characters in this story.**

 **Q: Why is Madara Hokage?**

 **A: Madara is my dad so shut the fuck up, I am kidding but nah I wanted to give Madara some love since he was outvoted in cannon so I was like "Fuck yea, Madara as Hokage"**

 **Hopefully that was**

 **Peace.**

 **(P.S. I noticed in most fic's these days that most people have this Overcoat fetish ((It's a joke, please chill)) and give Naruto it to make him look cool and all but I am not going to do that sorry)**

 **SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**


	2. Bonds forged by memories

**(Read the Author's note if you want to know how the villages are in this world)**

 **Hope to god you enjoy it, I did try and put a lot of effort in the second fight of this chapter even though it is short, none the less, please enjoy!**

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the person who commented on the Ramen in envy.

It was a girl with Olive green hair that went to her shoulder blades and dark green eyes, she wore a large grey overcoat over a black crop shirt that sat above her belly button.

Her pants were a pair of caramel track pants with two holsters at her hips that held two batons in them, the final piece of her clothing was her shoes which were laced shoes.

Her name was Olivine and she was simply enjoying her Ramen.

Naruto got up and growled. "Grrr! That was my Ramen, you're not supposed to eat it!" said Naruto with his index figure pointing at her, sadly she kept eating and ignored him.

The Uchiha stood up and dusted himself off even though it didn't get rid of the grazes he had. "Olivine, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Magenta?" he asked looking at her with a tactical eye.

The girl swallowed the noodles, much to Naruto's displeasure. "She went to talk to Coco about something" she replied before going back to the salty food.

Sasuke stood there for a second processing the information before nodding.

"Okay, well now you're here I would like you to meet my teammate from my village, Naruto Uzumaki" The Uchiha said.

Olivine finally took notice of Naruto and greeted him. "Hi I am Olivine! Good to meet you Naruto! I have heard a lot about you" she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back forgetting about the food. "Good to meet you too, glad you could look after my teammates" he said.

Olivine laughed. "Hahaha, you are welcome! Well I don't really need to since you Ninja's from the hidden villages are able to look after yourselves quite well!"

Before Naruto could continue the banter, Sakura alerted them of the time.

"Guys class starts in 6 minutes, I think we should head to class" she said walking towards the exit.

Olivine and Sasuke nodded before following Sakura.

Naruto blinked, was he meant to go with them? He wasn't a student here and was only a visitor so what was he supposed to do?

Sasuke looked back to see Naruto confused on what to do, he already knew what was going through Naruto's head.

"Come with us Naruto, I don't think Professor Goodwitch would mind" The Uchiha said walking with his teammates.

Naruto just followed after them.

 **(Glynda's session)**

The room used for battling was incredible with how big it was, Naruto never saw anything this cool since the development of new training grounds in the Leaf village.

Before he could marvel anymore about the room an announcement was given by Glynda.

"Hello everyone welcome back to class, today I will be having you do certain techniques from your textbooks, please go to page 59" she said before noticing Naruto.

"Also, please say hello to our new guest Naruto Uzumaki since he will be joining us for today" She said before signalling him to sit next to a girl named Magenta.

The blond Faunus held his hand out to her. "Hi! I am Naruto, good to meet you! Dattebayo!" he said with a big smile.

Magenta noticed his hand before looking back at the teacher completely ignoring Naruto.

Naruto's face scrunched up in annoyance before trying again but had his hand in front of her face which was slapped away.

"Look I only want to be friendly! Don't be like Sasuke-ttebayo!" Naruto said, without knowing it he triggered something in the navy-blue girl.

She glared at him with such hate. "Shut up, I will never be like him so be quiet I am trying to study" she said before looking back at her teacher.

Naruto was a bit put off by that, what did she have against Sasuke? Well he couldn't ask now since he was supposed to do the thing considered torture, Studying.

After 35 minutes of lecture, Glynda turned on the screen above the arena and stood on the battle field.

"All right Students, the rest of the session will be sparring, would anyone like to volunteer?" she asked first, normally no one would raise their hand but Naruto did since he loved fighting.

"MEEEEEE! Hrrugh! Me! Miss! Me!" Naruto was throwing his hand up into the air like it was to win one trillion lien.

Glynda sighed. "All right, Naruto Uzumaki you may be the first participant, now I am going to select from the list who will fight you" she said before pressing a button on her pad which displayed a punch of people's photos, a highlight would sit around the person before stopping on someone and it was Blake Belladonna who was chosen.

Glynda just looked at Blake and that was it, the girl got off her seat and went to the arena.

Naruto seemed satisfied with his opponent while Blake didn't really care since she planned to end it quickly to go back to reading her book.

When the two stood on each side of the arena they waited for Glynda to display their Aura bars.

"Mr Uzumaki you have the spare scroll wrapped around your forearm tightly?" she asked and saw him nod before looking back to the audience.

"Let the match begin!" she declared before jumping back.

Naruto got into a stance, his left arm sat in the air while his right arm was pointing downwards, his right elbow was next to his right knee, and his left leg was just turned a little.

Blake unsheathed her sword with her right and held on to her sheath backwards with her left hand before rushing towards the Blond Faunus.

She raised her sword over her left shoulder to slash at Naruto but the boy swung his left arm at her stomach, Blake quickly used her sheath to block the punch and went to cut his shoulder.

Naruto quickly protected himself with his Aura and jumped back, what she did was a heavy blow and made him lose 20% of Aura, that wasn't good to him and showed him that she was strong.

Blake didn't let him rest, she launched a clone towards him, it swung at him many times trying to cut him but before it could he quickly grabbed the clone's wrist and flung himself over it.

The real Blake took the chance to cut at his stomach but Naruto leaned his hips inwards and just barley dodged the swing and quickly swung into the clones back before pushing off it with his right fist jerked back towards Blake's face.

Everyone was watching with interest, Blake only lost one battle and that was against Pyrrha so right now everyone had predictions that she might win.

She quickly leaned her head to her left and raised a knee to kneel Naruto into the stomach, Blake hit the air out of his lungs but Naruto used his hands to land on the floor and send a barrage of hits to Blake.

'Tch, this kid is good...he has an unpredictable fighting style' she thought still blocking and dodging the kicks with her sheath before swinging her sword at Naruto's back.

The toad Faunus curls up into a ball to dodge the strike and flung himself backwards, he was tired from the swinging kicks.

"*Huff* You're...good...Dattebayo" he said in huffs and puffs before standing up straight and calming his breathing.

Weiss watched carefully, she needed to know what his semblance was for the Vytal tournament.

In the room, some wind started to pick up and was being drawn towards Naruto, his hair fluttered in the breeze and his yellow eyes stared into Blake's.

"Now, I am going to show you my semblance!" he declared and held out his left fist at her before withdrawing it and yelling. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he roared and the wind started to blow everyone's hair and clothes back before the wind calmed down.

Everyone stared at Naruto in awe, around him was a white Aura that made a constant blowing noise.

"All right! I finally mastered it! I wanted to save this technique for Sasuke's ass beating but I have no choice" he said to Blake.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and didn't have any emotion stuck on his face just observing while Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise. "Wow...I sense his Aura and it is so clear and windy" she said to Sasuke who just watched.

The cat Faunus in hiding just smirked. "Letting power get to your head can be your down fall you know" she said before running at him.

Naruto smirked back and rushed at her but this time faster, he appeared right in front of her.

"I know" he simply said before punching her across the face and sending her back.

Blake flew back a bit before sliding to her feet, that punch hurt a lot for some reason, she activated her Aura in time, didn't she? But to her surprise... He had cut through her Aura with that punch.

Blake stood up again before running at him with a yell, Naruto did the same.

They ran at each other and exchanged blows, Naruto got cut across the chest a few times, Blake got punched and kicked in the stomach and face, the toad Faunus was hit heavily across the face with Blake's sheath and was knocked back.

He kept taking deep breaths and fell to one knee, before he could get up a loud siren went off signalling the winner.

"That is enough, as you can see students Mr Uzumaki's Aura is in the yellow while also Miss Belladonna's is also in the red, signalling a win to Mr Uzumaki" she said and everyone clapped.

Naruto deactivated his Semblance and walked up to Blake while holding his hand out. "Good match! I hope we can fight again some time-ttebayo!" Naruto said and grabbed hold of Blake's hand.

Blake smiled up to him and got up, she was slightly disappointed with the lost but knew she could try again some other time. "Sure, I look forward to it" she said politely and walked off stage.

Naruto walked off the stage to and went to sit with Sasuke and Sakura.

"So how did you like that!" Naruto said with a thumb up.

Sasuke just smirked. "Hmph, I can't wait to fight you using that technique in our fight, originally you only used your semblance to cover up your fists or legs but now you made it cover your entire body like a constant wave of power and from what I saw it gave you a slight boost in speed" said Sasuke, during the fight he was observing on how the technique worked and how it could be fought against.

Naruto smirked back with a hit of joy. "Heh, that isn't all Bastard, it also has another feature that I didn't show because it will be my trump card in our fight"

The two boys looked back at Glynda and listened. "Everyone class is 5 minutes from ending, we don't have much time for another match so let's run down on what we have done today" she said before changing the screen.

 **(After the session)**

Team Moss and Naruto came walking out together and had head back to their dorm, Sasuke walked next to Magenta and tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked in annoyance, she still wasn't happy with their argument earlier.

Sasuke looked at her in the eye. "Magenta, I know we don't get along well and I want to change that, so today, why don't all of Team Moss and my team mate Naruto do a training session so we can learn from each other?" he asked, he honestly was tired of the constant fighting with her and he never knew why she was a dick to him.

The leader stood there for a moment and thought about it, she could get stronger from this but had to deal with the Ninjas...at least Sakura wasn't annoying like Sasuke and Naruto, she looked at him and nodded.

Naruto was telling Sakura about his journey when the two members of Team 7 had gone for Beacon academy.

"So yeah, when you guys left I travelled to the small villages all around Mistral and did missions along the way from Granny Tsunade to keep my wallet full, it was boring but I got good training into it!" said Naruto, he remembered the trip every step of the way and had met many people along the way, he felt happy thinking about it and Sakura noticed.

Naruto was going to continue but Sasuke called to him.

"Naruto, let's go to the training grounds, I want to see what you have learned and I will show you a few things of mine" he said before walking off with Olivine walking next to him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's back, he felt happy that Sasuke acknowledged him as someone powerful and wanted to learn things from him, with a big grin he ran after Sasuke with Sakura.

 **(Training Grounds)**

Team Moss and Naruto stood on a large grassy field with the sun setting for the afternoon, the wind blew and trees surrounding them shook and bristled, it made Naruto happy.

The three girls were over another corner on the field, Sasuke stood opposite of the Faunus, looking at him in the eye with his dark orbs. "Naruto, I want to see that wind form again and this time full power, don't hide anything and I won't either so we know what to expect in our battle" he explained, the Uchiha had turned on his 3 Tomo Sharingan to watch how his Aura would flow.

Naruto nodded and turned his hands to fists and roared. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he screamed and then the wind blew towards him.

Sasuke kept watching and noticed how the wind is built up around him. 'So...it builds up around him and then rotates... interesting' he had to admit that the technique was very well built and was destructible, and like Sakura mentioned he felt Naruto's Aura twirl in a whirlpool motion.

Naruto stood there with his hair moving with the wind and his orange toad eyes stared at Sasuke's Sharingan.

"Sasuke" he called. "This form lets my power upgrade increasingly with how big my reserves are with Aura, since I already used this today it isn't at full power but I can still show you my little ace" he said and turned his back to Sasuke to face a bunch of trees.

He jerked his arm back and swung it forward with force, nothing happened for a second before all the trees in front of him got jerked out of the ground and sent to the air.

Magenta and Olivine who were trying hand to hand combat with Sakura observing, saw the wreckage from their corner and were surprised. "Woah, I feel Naruto's Aura coming from that, COOL!" said Olivine while Magenta just scoffed and looked away in slight jealousy.

Sakura however had inner turmoil. 'Naruto's power is off the charts like Sasuke's...I just...can't ever catch up, can I?' she thought slightly depressed but then shook her head to rid her head of these thoughts for another time.

Sasuke watched surprised. 'I look back at it with my Sharingan and can't help but see that Naruto is manipulating the air around him! With the right amount of control, he could possibly learn to fly!' he thought, he was instantly jealous but regained posture like a proper Uchiha would.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and held a thumb up, Sasuke realized he was showing he was still surprised but shook it off, he then looked at Naruto and flared his Aura.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he roared and flame erupt around his body slightly burning the grass underneath them.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked, this reminded him of the first time seeing his semblance.

"With my fire semblance, I can manipulate it to the last atom in my body, while I was here in Beacon I learnt to shoot fire balls out of my mouth and do many things with my semblance, but since you showed me that wind cloak of yours, I might have to try that too" he said before letting go of the fire control and instantly the fire around them turned to nothing.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said his opinion. "Sasuke, that semblance is top notch but you have to be careful, I noticed how you were slightly sweating the moment you turned it on, telling me that it takes a lot of Aura" he alarmed, true to his word Sasuke was sweating very slightly and was taking bigger breaths.

"Back in the village, you only ever swung fire around your arms and legs but now you are able to utilise it to that last inch in your body so I can only say that it would be bad against me but could do great in team attacks" The toad faunus said.

Sasuke nodded, the amount of fire he used was enough to melt bullets, making it that hot made him slightly tired but he could stand it, after all he had taken much more harder pain before so it was basically nothing but that didn't mean he would ignore it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and just nodded at him, they got into a fighting position and charged at each other.

Their minds connected and brought back a memory of the past.

 _(The past, Training field, Hidden leaf village)_

 _Two young boys can be seen standing across from each other in fighting positions, one who was blond a blond boy with an orange track suit on and one with a dark blue shirt and white pants._

 _They glared at each other before running towards each other._

" _NAAAAAAAARUTO!" screamed young Sasuke with a Kunai in hand, he was royally pissed off that Naruto thought he was just as strong as him, an Uchiha!_

" _SASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUKE!" the toad Faunus screamed back with a kunai and three shuriken in hand ready to throw._

 _As they got closer, Naruto hurled his shuriken at Sasuke and kept running towards the Uchiha._

 _Sasuke activated his Sharingan and deflected the three shuriken before leaning backwards and taking a few steps back while dodging Naruto's swings and whacking them away which brought sparks to life._

 _Naruto swinged his Kunai at Sasuke's chest a few times but they were blocked and deflected eventually Sasuke opened Naruto's guard._

' _Shit! I need to rethink my strategy!' thought Naruto before jumping back from his previous spot, Sasuke however didn't give him the chance._

" _You're not getting away!" yelled Sasuke and he hacked at Naruto's chest with the throwable knife._

 _Naruto ducked, jumped, and even blocked a few swings before he caught Sasuke's arm and disarmed him._

' _Shit!' thought Sasuke trying to pull out of Naruto's grasp, he then was slammed into the dirt, he let out a gasp of air._

 _Sasuke was enraged, Naruto was harder than before to fight and was pushing him on the defensive, before he was already on the floor eating dirt but now this filth was beating him! If his brother saw this or his father, they would be disappointed and he didn't want that._

 _The Uchiha caught last wind and flung his foot into Naruto's face, the blond was kicked back._

 _As he flew backwards in the air he thought about right now, he didn't want to lose, he wanted to win and show Sasuke that with enough hard work, even a loser could beat a prodigy and that not everything was ranked._

 _The faunus flipped in recovery and slid back on the grass, his orange eyes glared at Sasuke's with a passion, no one could see the fire in their eyes._

 _Naruto ran forth and hardened his fist, he channelled his aura into it and swung it at Sasuke's chest faster than before._

 _The Uchiha tried to dodge but was slightly cut across the cheek, he noticed that he needed to fight from afar, he jumped back from Naruto's other punch and pulled shuriken out of his pouch._

 _He hurled them at Naruto and activated his Semblance which allowed him to set fire to the Shuriken, Naruto was able to knock one away but got stabbed in the leg from one which burnt him and another cut across his shoulder, his clothes now were slightly ripped and were revealing skin._

 _Naruto quickly pulled out the hot burning piece of metal that was stuck in his thigh, he wasn't very happy right now as it hurt like hell, he honestly didn't think that Sasuke would do that and the very thought hurt Naruto's heart._

 _Sasuke ran towards Naruto with a fist set ablaze and rocketed it at his face in hopes of ending this quarrel._

 _Naruto saw this coming and made his hand straight, the wind now covered it and made it an invisible blade aimed at Sasuke's chest, the Faunus didn't want to do this but he had no choice and Sasuke was going to seriously hurt him._

 _Sasuke knew the moment Naruto used his semblance, he would hurt him badly, if he was honest he didn't want to hurt Naruto but his pride took over and it controlled him, it screamed at him to just go through with the stupid idea, to hurt his best friend._

 _The two's hand skimmed past each other and hit their targets, Sasuke's fist in Naruto's face which burnt the skin very badly and Naruto's hand had slashed Sasuke's chest so now it was bleeding out of control, both of their eyes connected and glared at each other before everything went black for the both._

 _(End of memory)_

Naruto and Sasuke had similar thoughts about that day.

'I...I remember this dark day, I was a child who let his selfish thoughts get the best of him, and always despised those who proved me wrong...I... hate myself for doing that and will forever try to make it up to Naruto, I... see his skill and can't help but be amazed' thought Sasuke with his fist running to Naruto's.

Naruto nearly thought the same. 'I remember always trying to beat Sasuke like it was my only chance to live, it would eat at me when he got a certain technique right and I didn't, now I only acknowledge him when he gets stronger... ever since that talk we had in the infirmary... we can now feel each other's pain' he thought with a smile and his fist rocketing at Sasuke's.

The two let their emotions out in this sparing match, they would forever look after one another like brothers.

 **(Elsewhere)**

In a temple, hidden hundreds of feet underground was an old lair of the ancient Uchiha clan, they used these hideouts to fight in the war many years ago, and hadn't been touched since then.

Inside the temple was a simple man who had pitch black hair and red eyes, he had a black cloak over his body and held a torch for light, this man was looking around frantically for traps in the massive hallway.

As he kept walking he saw a light ahead and walked faster towards it, eventually getting into the light he was thrown into the light of a shine room, on the wall was a large painting and with words underneath it.

The man got close to it and tried reading the first paragraph. " _In all darkness, will rise four beacons of light to save the lands, and bring peace and prosperity. Their will can bring the dark into an end._

 _However, a darkness so strong will rise above the ashes of the past and will bring conflict among the people and destroy the happiness and will consume the world in darkness with the power of the tails."_ He read in his mind and on the last paragraph, it wasn't saying anything like the first with the peace bringing and so the man had sweat roll down his head.

'I need to tell the tribe and Raven!' he thought running out of the temple to tell them of the info he found out.

 **(Beacon, night time, the rooftops of the dorms)**

Outside stood Naruto, he was covered in bruises and had bandages wrapped around his face, he felt happy to stare at the moon as it reminded him of the talk with his father as a kid.

When he thought of his dad, he was slightly sad and just sighed, he missed his old man and wondered what would have happened if he didn't leave him in the village.

" _Dad! Can you tell me why the moon is broken?" asked a 6-year-old Naruto who held his toad stuffed toy and was standing in the door way of his fathers and mothers room._

 _Minato looked at his son and slightly frowned. "Naruto, you know it is late, you should be asleep" he said, children always needed sleep and Naruto was one who stayed up till he knocked himself out._

 _Naruto pouted. "Buuuuuuuuuuuut Dad! I look at and wonder, and I can't sleep when I think!" he said._

 _Minato sighed and then smiled. "All right young man, if I tell you what I can then you will go to sleep yes?" he offered and Naruto nodded with a big smile and jumped on his dad's bed._

 _Minato looked at his son. "Naruto, nobody knows why the moon is broken, many have theorised that it was broken by a powerful force while others just think it was always broken, but you know what I think? I think it was because of a Grimm" he said looking at the moon now before frowning but quickly changed his face._

 _Naruto sat there thinking before nodding, what was a 6-year-old supposed to agree on?_

 _Minato now picked up his son, and noticed how heavy he has gotten and made his slightly happy and sad at how fast he was growing up. "Ok now you have to go to sleep young man or your mother will not be happy with me hehe" he said before putting his son back to bed and wishing him goodnight._

The blond toad faunus just looked at the moon once more and stayed silent. 'I never knew why this memory stays in my mind, but I think it has to do with what would have happened if Mum didn't...' he didn't think the last part and just shook his head, remembering made him sad and teary so he just started to limp to the stairs and to the spare room provided for him.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **OK I know I haven't updated because...I am a lazy shit, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I want to do a little info thing here at the bottom so most people don't get confused on how things work in this world like the last one so this is the first start.**

 **Info section number one: The hidden villages of Remnant.**

 **The hidden villages of my story are like the original ones in the Naruto verse but they are much smaller and are ranked by economy and power, they are hidden by the main kingdoms of Remnant and are not able to be found by even the slightest of technology. All for except the hidden cloud village, the villages do not have the technology of the kingdoms and had to utilize their Aura with objects like paper thus developing many tools such as Paper bombs, sealing paper and many more things.**

 **Leader: (The Cloud Shadow: Ay)**

 **In first place is the hidden cloud village, they are considered the strongest village out there with man power, economy and population is the only weak point but they make up for it in the skill of their Ninja's, The Hidden Cloud is in the mountains of Vale.**

 **Population 3/5**

 **Military 4/5**

 **Economy 5/5**

 **Leader: (The Stone Shadow: Onnoki)**

 **Next is the hidden stone village, they are second place in the power of villages and have had problems with all the villages and are still able to stand up and fight back against the other villages, they are located on the island that sits under Mistral.**

 **Population 4/5**

 **Military 4/5**

 **Economy 2/5**

 **Leader: (The Fire Shadow: Tsunade)**

 **Third place is The Village hidden in the leaves, they were the first village of Ninja to be made and had been known for a haven for Faunus without racism, the Hidden leaf village is west of Mistral Academy in the forest.**

 **Population 5/5**

 **Military 3/5**

 **Economy 2/5**

 **Leader: (The Water Shadow: Yagura)**

 **Fourth place for strongest village is the village hidden in the mist, they are in west of Alsius (Atlas Academy) and have been in many civil wars leading them to be weakened, many Faunus live there too for piece.**

 **Population 2/5**

 **Military 3/5**

 **Economy 2/5**

 **Leader: (The Sand Shadow: Rasa)**

 **Now the weakest is the hidden sand village, they have shaky ties with the hidden leaf village and often betrayed each other during Shinobi wars, they are located south of Shade academy in Vacuo.**

 **Population 2/5**

 **Military 2/5**

 **Economy 2/5**

 **And that is all for now! If you have more questions please don't be afraid to ask, I am always happy to tell.**


	3. The way we live

**(laboratory, Underground)**

Deep underground in an old temple was a man in his laboratory, he was frantically pouring different chemicals into one large tube while mummering words of "Protect...live... die..."

He stared down at his notebook and kept checking over his work, a breakthrough at last! 'After this, I can finally face my family again'

 **(Beacon academy, training ground)**

The sun shined bright upon Beacon academy, the birds were chirping and the sound of students could be heard in the main courtyard as they enjoyed the sunshine. However in one of the training grounds two people were hard at work, a boy and girl were sitting atop a large rock in a pond, the only sound that of a waterfall rushing into the pond.

It was Naruto and Olivine, they were both meditating by sitting crossed legged, hands lying in their laps. The only movement that of their shallow, breathing, the water rushing from the fall was soothing to both.

Naruto felt at peace, he was trying to do this for a couple of weeks and was only now starting to get it, he had to thank Olivine a lot for teaching him how to calm his inner nature, he felt more connected to himself.

Olivine was feeling the same way, she had finally found someone she could teach her mother's technique, for her this was like a having a sibling that she never had, she was genuinely surprised and happy when Naruto came screaming at her to teach him how to as he dubbed it "Embracing Nature thingy-ttebayo".

The moment he asked that, she grabbed him and ran off talking about what they could do.

Right now, Naruto and Olivine were meditating, most people who found out were mind blown that Naruto of all people could sit still for longer than 5 minutes.

While the two sat peacefully, Olivines team members came by, Sasuke, Sakura and Magenta had sat down on the grass near them, carrying a basket full with food.

Sakura opened the top basket and handed a handmade sandwich to Sasuke. "Here Sasuke, eat up" she said handing him a cheese and tomato sandwich, she always knew that the Uchiha liked his tomatoes so she knew precisely what sandwich to make.

Sasuke took the sandwich it with graduate before digging into it while watching Naruto, he still was surprised that Naruto took up meditating, if you told a younger Sasuke that Naruto meditated he would fall to the floor hysterically laughing.

Meanwhile Magenta stared up at the blue sky as she thought.

Naruto opened his eyes to see his friends sitting on the grass eating away at sandwiches, his stomach let out a loud growl.

Everyone glanced at Naruto and then laughed while he smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Sorry guys, I am kinda hungry from sitting around heh" he said before he caught a sandwich thrown by Sasuke.

He nodded his thanks and ate away atop the rock, while Olivine just stopped meditating and jumped over to Sakura.

"So, are we going to be doing this often?" she asked with a grin.

The team started to discuss about school projects they had in certain classes, and had there own individual complaints about said projects.

"I think we should go back now guys, I want to finish up some work" Magenta said walking back towards the school.

The others nodded and ran after her, the members of team Moss knew they all had work to do, leaving Naruto alone in the training ground.

He sat there looking at the blue sky and thought about what how he could increase his power, he needed to get stronger for the festival coming up, Naruto was determined to win the number one spot.

He was trying to refine control over his aura, right now it was like an untamed beast.

To start, he returned to his meditative pose atop the rock and released a small portion of his Aura. At first it was easy but as he released more of his Aura it became harder and harder to control, constantly requiring more focus.

Naruto started growling, his voice rising as he released his aura, His semblance was going wild, water rippled around him and the nearby waterfall was redirected. The nearby flora was blowing in the wind as leaves started to fly around the clearing.

He felt his aura being used fully now, now he just had to keep it in control, when he did this a few weeks back at the village he only managed to remain in control for 3 minutes, now he was hoping to remain in control for 4, maybe even 5 minutes.

Naruto had reached the 3 minute mark and his control was starting to slip. He was pushing back with all his might, attempting to wrestle his aura back under his control. But it was a losing battle, and at the 4 minute mark he gave up, lying backwards atop the rock, his energy was spent.

Naruto laid back, his breathing deep and the sun shining upon him.

Naruto felt the warmth suddenly leave his face, he opened his eyes to see his teacher Kakashi looking down at him, his eyes betraying the smile behind his mask."Hello Naruto, I see you're training"

"AHH!" cried naruto as he fell off the rock and into the water below him.

Naruto was surprised by his teacher's sudden appearance, the man was like a ghost, and ghosts scared the living crap out of him.

He swam back to the top and climbed up the rock with a glare at Kakashi.

"Don't scare me like that! Dattebayo!" he cried with a middle finger directed at his teacher, who just kept smiling.

"Hehe, well Naruto I just wanted to see what you were doing other than screaming and letting out massive amounts of Aura, normally that would mean you're under attack but I know you better than anyone else, so I came to see my student!"

Naruto's mood changed quickly, it made him happy that his teacher would come out of his way to see him.

"Ehhh...uhhh Kakashi-Sensei, could you... uhhh help me... train?" asked Naruto shyly, he respected Kakashi a lot since he was a kid, and was always shy when asking about training, maybe because he feared being rejected.

Kakashi stood there with his hand under his chin in a thinking position, it wasn't every day he could help one of his apprentices.

He looked at Naruto and smiled. "Sure, I have actually wanted to try a few things with your semblance that Sasuke had not said, because he is jealous" he said, this sentence would make Naruto's day.

And it did when Naruto started to jump around the rock till he fell off and back into the water but then launched out to the sky, the water droplets reflected off the sun and shun along with the blond Faunus's hair.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto and thought back to when he was just a little kid, he was always able to jump higher than most thanks to his Toad genes, it was hard to catch Naruto when he had done a prank but the only two who could do it was Naruto's adopted brother, Obito or Iruka from the academy.

When Naruto landed, he had shaken the water off him and got into a fighting pose. "Alright, do you want to spar sensei?" he asked with a smirk.

Kakashi reached into his Kunai pouch and threw it at Naruto lightly, the Toad faunus caught it and held it in reverse grip along with his sensei.

The two just stood there staring each other down, daring for one another to move.

Finally, Naruto started by jumping forward towards Kakashi, who got ready to counter an attack but to his surprise his students speed was no joke and was forced to jump back, Naruto tried cutting him across the chest.

While Kakashi had fled back he had to jab his Kunai towards Naruto to keep him back, all the jabs were deflected and then the silver haired teacher blocked a kick aimed at his head.

Kakashi quickly twirled his Kunai into a reverse grip and hacked at the Faunus's torso, Naruto brought his leg back to the ground and had to take a few steps back from the slashes, Kakashi had spun around and kicked Naruto which disarmed him and left him open.

The teacher ran forwards after Naruto and tried to cut at him but was surprised when Naruto stopped and slid on his hands and caught Kakashi's arm between his feet.

'Such strength!' thought Kakashi as he tried to pull his arm out but it wouldn't budge, so he tried kicking Naruto but the boy raised his arm and attempted to block but failed and was kicked a few times before being kicked upwards.

Kakashi then went to elbow Naruto's stomach in mid-air but it was caught in the palms of Naruto's hands and then was used to swing his body over the arm and landed on the ground.

Naruto then punched Kakashi in the torso and face a few times trying to push him back, Kakashi took a moment to recover during the short second of Naruto's swings and finally grabbed hold of his fist.

The Faunus stood there in surprise before being flung over his teach and onto his stomach with having his arm tied behind his back.

Kakashi pushed a kunai next to Naruto's throat, the cold metal was reflecting a bit of the sun at the tip.

"I win" said Kakashi casually with an eye smile down at his student who was let go and helped up.

Naruto and Kakashi bowed respectfully at each other and then smiled, this had reminded Naruto of his training with his older brother Obito and his wife Rin, he had missed them since he left on his trip around Remnant.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and was thinking of his sensei and his teammate. 'Obito, sensei, you both would be so proud of him on how strong he has gotten since he was younger and he is only getting stronger' he had thought while looking at his student who was looking confused.

"Eh...Kakashi-sensei? Why are you staring at me Dattebayo?" he asked flustered, it wasn't every day that your teacher who you begged for ages to train you stared at you for a random reason.

Kakashi smiled. "Haha, it was nothing Naruto, say how about we head back to Beacon? I am sure that fighting and training has you all tired" he offered, Kakashi knew already that Naruto was tired but just wanted to be sure.

The Faunus nodded and started to walk back to Beacon, along the way Kakashi gave Naruto a note that he pulled from his pocket.

Naruto looked at the note and opened it, it unfolded to reveal a bunch of mission requests all around Vale.

"What is this for Kakashi-sensei?" he was happy to have a mission but was confused why he got a bunch and not just one each month like in the past.

"It's for your allowance, your father had requested that lady Tsunade give you missions while at Beacon so that you stay intact with your ninja training, these missions are fresh so I suggest you start doing some as soon as you can" he said with his usual laxed tone, normally he would be serious about missions but he wanted to see how Naruto would handle it now instead of freaking out to see if it was a princess asking for his assistance like he always dreamed.

And to his suspicion was correct when Naruto didn't freak out.

"Hmmm, okay but I can take teammates with me, right?" he asked with a little bit of hope.

Kakshi held his hand under his chin in thought. 'Well, I can put the green light to Sasuke and Sakura but I am not sure about Magenta and Olivine, they would need the acceptance from Ozpin...' he thought, it was quite common that ninja's and hunters would work together on some missions but not stealth ones, it was forbidden by every ninja that hunters couldn't do joint stealth missions with them so that they didn't give away intel if caught.

"Well...uhhh I can't say for sure Naruto, you can check with Ozpin if you like, but make sure it isn't a stealth mission, it is basically forbidden to take a hunter on stealth as you know in the ninja rules" Naruto nodded, he remembered seeing some chunin almost get sentenced to death for disobeying the rules and doing missions with their hunter friends, it made him realize that if he wanted to go on a mission with Magenta and Olivine he had to go on support missions.

He nodded and kept walking with his teacher looking through the missions on the paper all the way back to Beacon.

 **(Next day)**

When morning came, teams had left their rooms to get ready for classes, Naruto on the other hand had no classes so he could sleep in and enjoy the morning in bed... if a certain leader wasn't interested in his ninja skills.

"I just wanna see his ninja weap- I mean his... uhhhh... photos! Yes, I want to see his photos of him and his team! Hehe..." Ruby laughed nervously as she was caught red handed trying to sneak into Naruto's room by her own team, everyone knew she wanted to see the ninja's weapons since all of them arrived, but Sakura and Sasuke said no, so she tried sneaking into Naruto's room to check out his weapons.

"Little sis, I would think your just trying to be a perv if sneaking into a boy's room while he slept but I know of your undyeable love for weapons so I can see why you're trying to sneak into his room but it is wrong" Yang reasoned, she knew what it was like to not get your beauty sleep and it would tick her off to if someone who you barely knew was trying to check out your weapons.

Ruby looked at her sister and had flames ignited in her eyes. "As a weapon lover, I must get rid of my desire to see his weapons and the only way to do that is to have a look at them!" she proclaimed and was going to turn the knob of the door... if she wasn't pinned to the floor by the blond Faunus and who held a kunai to her throat.

Everyone looked in surprise at Naruto's sudden appearance from out of nowhere.

Ruby's eyes looked up to Naruto's Orange one's in surprise to not see the eyes of a go happy Faunus but of a cold blooded killer.

Naruto's soft eyes came back and he realized on who he was on top of.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that I... acted on instinct" he said as he got up and helped her up, Naruto was a bit frightened of what they were going to say.

The hood wearing girl lightly rubbed her throat, at least she wasn't bleeding.

Yang wasn't happy at all with what just happened, no one could hold a weapon at her sister's throat and get away with it! "What do you think you're doing!? You could have killed her!" she said in rage with her eyes bright red, she couldn't understand what happened as she was in "Protective older sister mode".

Naruto raised his hands in defence from the older blond, she could be scary when she wanted to be.

"I said I was sorry okay! I was acting on instinct and couldn't tell who was behind the door!" he reasoned, his time with his team on missions gave him that instinct when they were under attack while sleeping in the night and had to wake up and fight off bandits or enemy ninja.

While the two blonds argued, and got louder, Weiss just shook her head at her leader and teammate, she knew of how ninja would wake up to an announced wake up call, her sister was one of those people who had experienced the same thing, it was only natural that a ninja would go straight to fighting even when waking up.

Before Yang and Naruto could get louder a Kunai flew past the two and got their attention to the thrower, it was Sakura and Magenta.

"Naruto, go back to sleep I will handle this" she said casually to him but her eyes ordered him to go back to bed.

The shirtless Faunus looked into her eyes with his own but then turned back to his room and closed the door to go back to bed.

Sakura sighed and then glared at Team RWBY, from what she could see, only Blake and Weiss knew of a ninja's lifestyle of sudden attacks.

"Hey! Get back-" Yang was cut off by Blake's hand on her shoulder catching her attention.

Blake glanced her eyes at Sakura and spoke. "Tell me, the only reason Naruto did that is because he is acting on instinct right? I can tell that the way he sat still showed that he has done this before….." she paused for the big question. "Have….Have you killed someone before? has all you ninja killed?" she asked, she knew the answer but had to clarify for Yang and Ruby.

The tension between them all was heavy and Sakura was having a hard time dealing with it , she stood there silently, eyes tightly closed not to see the looks on their faces knowing that the look would be shock. "Yes. yes I and my team have, we have killed people" she admitted.

Blake nodded knowing, she didn't know what it was like to kill someone but she knew that when push came to shove, you had to protect yourself, for ninja's it was kill or be killed.

Weiss's face wasn't too surprised, she too knew that killing was necessary for ninja's but what got her was that the ninja villages would send children to fight and kill, that was disgusting.

Ruby couldn't close her mouth, she was always taught that killing was bad by her father, the idea of taking someone's life was horrid in her opinion and so she wouldn't stand for it.

"Why?! Killing is bad! why did you do it?!" said Ruby, her eyes were going to spill tears in pity of those who died by their hands.

Olivine knew of her teammates killings and tried to not think about it, she could see where they came from and were always only taught "Kill, complete the mission" so she couldn't say much in this situation.

Before anyone could say anything else a voice barked to get there attention.

"That's enough!, I will explain everything for you at lunch, for now shut up about it and get to class" said the person who was Sasuke leaning on the wall with a scowl, it annoyed Sasuke a lot that they couldn't just understand and move on, he would tell them what they wanted to know and then move on.

Everyone realized that they were still outside Naruto's room and nodded before heading towards their designated classes.

 **(With Ozpin)**

Currently the principal of Beacon was taking a sip of his first coffee, he had awoken a little late since he was up late trying to deal with the Vale council and the hidden cloud village.

The reason why he was "dealing" with them was because he declined a few transcripts from a couple cloud ninja who obviously were spies trying to get in Beacon to get dirt on Ozpin, this wasn't his first time dealing with Ninja's of hidden villages trying to sneak into his School.

Right after he did decline the Transcripts he got a lovely call from the council demanding he let those ninja into the school since they wanted to get on the good side of the hidden cloud as they all knew that the hidden cloud was the strongest village, Ozpin had to repeat himself many times trying to reason with them and explain to them that he couldn't just let ninja into his school unless they enrolled or were being transferred for a ninja and huntsmen license after being green lighted to go by the said Shadow of the certain village.

Ozpin let out a sigh of annoyance, knowing the potential of the hidden cloud village he could already tell he was going to get another call sometime soon about having leaf ninja in his school.

Normally he wouldn't have 3 young ninja's in his school but he owed Tsunade a big favor and knew of their capabilities that could make them great Huntsmen and Ninja.

 **(Lunch, Sasuke)**

The bell rung across the school signalling lunch, the cafeteria was flooded with students chatting about certain subjects that they just did. Sasuke Uchiha didn't look very happy, needing to "talk" to the huntsmen that argued against the way they had lived.

What pissed Sasuke off the most was that Huntsmen families like Yang's and Ruby's was that they thought they knew everything but they didn't and couldn't ever compare the pain in ninja's hearts.

As he walked into the cafeteria he noticed Team RWBY and the rest of Team MOSS sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, waiting in patience for the said Uchiha.

They all sat down waiting for someone to say something but the tension between the Ninja and in-training-huntsmen was high.

Yang gathered up the confidence and slammed her hands on the table. "Alright then, why? Why the fuck do you kill people?, why gives you the privilege to kill someone?!" she asked angrily.

Sasuke looked at her in the eye and just glared. "What makes you think we want to kill people?" he asked hotly, how dare she think this was….a choice.

"Oh I don't know, because Naruto who is a ninja, nearly KILLED my sister this morning!" she expressed.

"He apologised, it's not his fault that your sister had tried sneaking into his room, Tch, you Huntsmen families should know better then to try and sneak into a ninja's room and not expect to be caught" he said glaring at Yang and then at Ruby, the hooded girl looked down in slight shame and in embarrassment, she couldn't help herself.

"Oh now it's Ruby's fault? you bastard! I know what she was doing was not good but what harm is done of that huh?" she said reaching over at Sasuke and grabbing his collar, he didn't show it but that pissed him off.

"Yeah? curiosity will get her killed!, not only that but you guys don't know the pain of having to wake up in sudden fear of someone trying to kill you! we don't know better since in the ninja world…..everyone is out to kill you so all we can do is kill back!" Sasuke's voice raised in anger, it brought back painful memories that this blond idiot in front of him would never understand.

Sakura and Olivine tried to stop the situation from getting worse. "Sasuke I think-" she was cut off sadly.

"Shut it Sakura!" he said to the pink haired girl. "You know don't know what the hell we've been through, how could you since you weaklings are protected by Academy walls and not being forced to fight for your lives!" Sasuke said back to Yang.

The blond bimbo was about to protest but her voice to was cut off. "Sasuke that's enough!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the cafeteria, he stood at the doors in his ninja gear.

Everyone looked at him in surprise of his arrival, the only sound right now that could be heard was Naruto's footsteps in the cafeteria echoing throughout the massive building.

When Naruto got to the front of the table he glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, they didn't know okay? it's alright to tell them but saying they are weak and criticising them for their situation is wrong" he told the Uchiha off and then looked at Team RWBY.

"I...I am sorry of what happened this morning, please, please, please, please,if you could try and forget it, that would be awesome….and I think… it would be cool if we could just put this in stuff in the bin and ate a bowl of Ramen together...as friends" he asked sincerely, he knew of what he did and was going to solve the problem, he didn't need to involve his friends into something he caused.

Yang let go of Sasuke in surprise and let all her anger fly into the air. "Y-yeah, I mean sure.." she said.

It was enough for Naruto to smile. "Thank you so much….anyway guys I was given this yesterday by Kakashi-Sensei and was hoping that we could do this one mission together like the good days and take Magenta and Olivine with us! I asked Ozpin and he said they could come!" he asked cheerfully, his smile brightened up the cafeteria and made people go back to their own groups, this was something Blake noticed.

'Hmm, interesting' she thought, it was quite unique to see someone rid the tension in the air for apologising, it was inspiring to her.

Ruby suddenly got jealous. "What!? you guys get to do missions already! that's not fair!" she complained, she was stuck in school while they get to do cool missions!

Sakura looked at leader of Team RWBY, the young girl reminded her of Naruto when he was younger when Team 8 got an mission higher ranking than Team 7, that day was the only one she had seen Naruto depressed.

"Sorry Ruby, we have been doing this longer so we get to do it, maybe next time?" Naruto asked trying to cheer her up.

The hooded girl lit up like a light bulb and nodded happily.

Naruto's gaze went straight to the other two members of Team MOSS, he gave them a questioning look.

Magenta sighed. "Yeah sure whatever, it's better than sitting around in class" she said and walked off to her room to get her gear with Olivine not too far behind her.

 **(Underground sewage, Vale)**

Underground in the sewage tunnels of Vale were a group of Faunus who were dressed in White Fang clothing but were slightly altered with a black vest instead of white and had a black mammal on the back with a large tusk.

"So….we are going to just wait? why not go ahead and blow up those bastards base? we know where one is" asked a goat Faunus at the back of the group, he was dark skinned, had grey eyes and brown hair.

A man in the front of the group answered. "No, we gotta get more people before we make a move, there is a kid in particular who could be of great use to us that will be the ace to our fight against the White Fang" said an another Faunus, he was a spider Faunus and had six spider arms protruding from under his human arms, a hood covered his face.

Someone snorted. "Hah, a kid be the ace of us? he better be able to put people to sleep or I won't accept him" a lizard Faunus said, he had black hair and eyes with tan skin.

The leader of the walking group laughed. "You would be surprised, he could do some amazing things if he had the right training, and plus he is related to the Piercing Fang" he said, expecting some reactions.

"What? no way the Piercing Fang said she never had a family!" said another, everyone's thoughts were changed to the fact that someone was related to the killer known as The Piercing Fang.

The leader just smiled to himself, if the plan worked they might be able to bring peace in this grimm infested world and rid the world of the plague known as The White Fang.

A group of Faunus who disconnected themselves from the White Fang were going to bring their kind of peace, known as the Black Tusk.

 **(End of Chapter)**

 **hey yo, I know it's been awhile since I updated but I have been slightly depressed cause of family stuff and things going on, but I am going to try and keep up with this story.**

 **With The eyes of good and evil, I have had writers block with it, the reviews I get from it are hard to please so I often get disregarded and kinda leave it but I am working on it so don't worry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to my editor, Mtdoom, amazing guy helping me with this chapter.**


End file.
